Heroes of Sex
by Dr. Omega
Summary: Follow all the characters from Percy Jackson in an adventure through high school. There will be an actual storyline, but it will mostly just focus on a bunch of lemons of your own choosing.
1. Chapter 1: Percabeth

**Since I have no requests yet, I thought I would start off with a standard Percabeth scene. Hope you enjoy!**

Percy Jackson opened the door to his dorm room, threw his backpack onto his bed, and sat down in a blue bean bag chair. Boarding school was hard. Especially since he was a demigod and all. For instance, during English class today, he almost thought Riptide was a regular pen. Boy that would've been hard to explain.

Percy shared the dorm room with five of his best friends: Grover, Jason, Frank, Nico, and Leo. But none of them were ever around that time of day. Grover was usually with Juniper in the courtyard, Jason had basketball practice, Frank was at wrestling tryouts (everyone convinced him to try it, since he has such a big stature), Nico was always doing some rebellious thing, and Leo, well, Leo always disappeared at some time of the day. So Percy settled in for an afternoon to himself. Or so he thought…

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "It's open," Percy called. The door opened, and Annabeth walked into the room. Annabeth was wearing white top today that made it almost too easy to see her breasts. Of course, Percy got a boner. _Curse these tight pants_, he thought. He hoped Annabeth wouldn't notice.

She didn't, and she sat down on another bean bag chair in the room, this one being Grover's, and accordingly green. "What's up, Seaweed Brain?" She said.

"Nothing much. Aren't you supposed to be at the mall with the other girls?"

"Well, Piper and Hazel are serious shopaholics, so I kind of ditched."

Percy chuckled and his boner started to go away. "And you left Reyna and Thalia there?"

"They'll be fine. I hope." Annabeth giggled. At this point Percy's boner was completely gone.

"What does Grover put in this bean bag? Rocks?" Annabeth started to shift around in the bean bag.

"Knowing Grover, it probably is rocks!" Percy said. Then, as Annabeth moved around in the bean bag, the young demigod caught sight of her white thong. Just like that, the boner was back. "So, Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Sounds like you don't appreciate my company. I was bored."

"So I'm your fallback in case you ever get bored. Kind of like a last resort?"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, you know you're one of my best friends!" Annabeth slugged Percy in the arm.

Of course, Annabeth had an ulterior motive for going to Percy's room that day. She had always liked Percy more than a friend. He was so strong and dreamy; Annabeth wondered how he didn't have a girlfriend yet. "Actually… Percy…I was thinking that…I want to become more than friends…" Annabeth said shyly.

Percy was confused at first. By the time he understood what she had said, she had added, "You know what, that was stupid of me. See you…" Annabeth was just about to leave when Percy crashed into her. He turned her around and slammed her up against a wall, holding her in a passionate kiss. Annabeth kissed back. Then Percy made a grab for her tempting breasts. Annabeth recoiled.

"Sorry," Percy said, and went back to kiss her. "No, it's fine Percy. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. Go ahead."

Percy then grabbed her boobs, making he moan in pleasure. He helped her take her top off, revealing beautiful D-cup breasts, bound by a white bra. Percy quickly took the bra off, and began licking and kissing the right boob, while fondling the nipple on the left. Annabeth was moaning loud now. Percy's boner was getting bigger and bigger by the second. So big, in fact, that it pressed up against Annabeth's thigh. She felt it, and said, "What do we have here?" Percy's face turned red with embarrassment.

Annabeth got down on her knees, and together they undid Percy's belt buckle and took his pants and boxers off. Percy's 10-inch cock nearly smacked Annabeth in the face! Annabeth began to play with Percy's penis, kissing and stroking its tip. Then she put her hair in a scrungie, and began sucking rapidly on it. Percy grunted with pleasure.

"Annabeth, I think I'm gonna come!" He looked down to see her deep-throating all 10 inches. Then he came, but she couldn't swallow it all. She swallowed half of it, but the other exploded all over her face. Somehow, to Percy, that made her look so much hotter.

All of this was making Annabeth's vagina super wet. "Percy, lick me." She said. She lay down on his bed, taking her thong off. Percy bent down and began to lick at her pussy. It tasted so good. Annabeth whimpered in ecstasy. Percy stuck a finger inside, then two, then four, and finally he found himself fisting Annabeth's vagina, rocking her world.

"Percy, I'm gonna-," suddenly it all stopped. Annabeth looked up and said, "Percy, what was-," then she saw Percy, completely naked, stroking his cock. Annabeth, with one of her famous judo-flips, took Percy onto the bed and came out on top, in a straddling position. She lowered herself over slowly, wincing when Percy's cock finally penetrated her.

"Annabeth, you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"You're just too beautiful."

Then Annabeth started bouncing up and down on top of Percy's cock, pleasuring both of them. Then Percy started forcing his cock upwards in time with her bounce, giving them even more pleasure. "Fuck me Percy! Fuck me real good!" Annabeth shouted. The two of them were getting sweaty from so much work they were putting into it, which turned them on even more. "ANNABETH I'M GONNA COME!" Percy yelled. "ME TOO! FUCK HARDER!" Annabeth screamed.

The two finally climax spilling their juices onto each other. Annabeth got up and went to the ground on her hands and knees, saying, "Fuck me doggy-style." Percy stood up and got behind her, penetrating her once more.

"Oh my gods, YES! PERCY!" Annabeth came quickly, and the two decided that they should call it a day.

Annabeth redressed as best she could and left for her own room, while Percy got in a new change of clothes, and took a nap.

**Now the requests shall begin! Anything with any of the characters mentioned!**


	2. Chapter 2:Perciper

**This has been requested by SwordofAchilles. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Percy asked Annabeth. They were in her dorm room. "It's Piper's first party at her new house. You should be there. You two are great friends after all."

"I have to study. Besides, she decided to live on her own instead of staying in the dorm room."

"Who can blame her? Thalia and Reyna always fight, and Juniper just makes a mess everywhere she goes. Plus, your dorm room is too small for five girls."

"Go enjoy yourself." Annabeth buried herself in her books as Percy left the room.

Percy was not happy that Annabeth wasn't coming. He wanted to use Piper's party as an excuse to have sex with Annabeth again. After what happened the other day, they had started dating. And even though they had already had sex, Annabeth still wanted to take things slow, which was really aggravating Percy.

Percy got to Piper's house and saw that the party had already started. The music was loud, there were strobe lights everywhere, and a huge amount of people were dancing around the house. Percy found the gang in the garage playing beer-pong. As usual, Thalia and Reyna were fighting over the rules of the game, while Nico and Leo just played without any. Jason and Frank were talking about sports, and Piper and Hazel were talking about a bunch of girly things. Percy felt totally out of place without Annabeth. How did he introduce himself? Being social sucked. "Hey guys!" He said. Everyone glanced at him, said something like, "Hey," and went back to what they were doing. Piper walked up to him and asked, "Where's Annabeth?" "She's studying. I told her to come, but she wouldn't listen."

From there the party continued. Percy hopped in a game of beer-pong. It was Piper and him vs. Leo and Nico. He and Piper lost BAD. Eventually people started to leave, but Percy didn't know when it was appropriate to go. So he turned out to be the last person there with Piper.

The daughter of Aphrodite came out of her room wearing a bikini, and that's when she spotted Percy. "Oh! You're still here! Well, I was gonna go in my hot tub. Wanna come?" "Why not?" Percy said. He went into the bathroom and made a bathing suit with his water powers. Then he went outside and got into the hot tub with Piper.

Percy didn't know what to think of Piper. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, she was obviously very attractive. I mean, look at those D-cup breasts in that pink bikini… Wait, don't look! That'd be awkward for both of them. Besides, he was with Annabeth now, he couldn't do that.

"You want some tequila! You look like you need some." Piper got a bottle of tequila from the house along with two shot glasses. She poured them each a shot.

"Why so much alcohol?" Percy asked. He downed his shot.

"I feel like Annabeth doesn't like me anymore. Ever since I moved into this house, she's refused to talk to me!" Piper downed her shot. They refilled their glasses, downed another one, and refilled again.

Percy said, "I kind of can relate. You see, me and Annabeth have had sex." At this Piper giggled. "And now, since we've been dating, she's been cock-blocking me. Imagine being cock-blocked by your own girlfriend!" Percy downed his shot.

Piper downed hers and said, "That doesn't make sense. If I had a boyfriend like you, I would bang you, like, every night!"

They made eye contact. It might've been the alcohol, their hormones, their conversation, or anything else that caused what happened next.

Percy's lips crashed against Pipers. They kissed each other for a while, and then Percy started to play with Piper's tits. Even though he was drunk, he managed to take her bra off and start sucking the glorious boobs. Percy's water bathing suit evaporated, leaving him naked. Piper massaged his cock with her boobs, putting it between her tits and into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Percy reached down, took off her bikini bottom, and started fingering her pussy. Piper moaned and massaged his cock harder.

Finally, Percy came all over Piper's boobs. She rubbed it around her tits and licked some of it up. Percy leaned down and put his cock into Piper's vagina. She didn't wince as he put it in. "Virginity?" He asked. "I was the slut at my old high school." Percy began to thrust his cock into Piper hard. She gasped each time he went in deep. Her back was up against the wall of the hot tub. They kissed, Percy played with her boobs more, and they kept fucking.

Finally they came, and the hot tub was filled with milky white liquid. Piper immediately fell asleep on the side of the hot tub.

Percy got out and put his clothes on before crashing on the couch.

**Keep requesting! And try not to make it Percy all the time!**


	3. Intermission: Request Please!

**Guys, I'm having trouble coming with ideas so far in the story, so I really need you guys to start requesting so I can keep the story going. So please request!**


	4. Chapter 3: Groniper

**Since I haven't gotten many requests, I guess I'll try something. If you don't like it, then request what you DO want to see.**

Percy and Piper sat on the couch in Piper's house the next morning.

"Annabeth is going to kill us." Percy said.

"Yup." Piper said. Then the two clutched their heads in pain, since they were still recovering from their hangover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grover and Juniper were in the courtyard garden of the school. They were the only two that ever went their. all of the other students were too busy playing with their electronics, but these two liked to enjoy nature. That's what made them such a great couple.

Grover played a song on his reed pipes, making the plants in the garden dance along. Juniper danced along with them.

"Let me try!" Grover gave his reed pipes to Juniper, and she started to play a tune.

Suddenly, Grover's cock started to stand up. But why? Juniper's cleavage wasn't noticeable, and nothing else really turned him on. So how?

Then Grover realized: it was the tune! He looked to see Juniper smiling.

"You're doing this?" He asked. Juniper nodded, and then she bent down on her knees, took Grover's pants and boxers off, then started to give him a hand-job. Grover almost bleated like a goat, but he held it back. He didn't want to alert someone to what was happening. They would most definitely get in trouble.

Then Juniper shoved Grover's cock in her mouth, sucking and licking it. This time Grover did bleat, but it was quietly, and he also realized that even if he did, no one was around to hear him. Nobody ever came to the garden.

Juniper deep-throated his penis, and he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all, and started sucking again. But Grover had other plans.

The satyr tackled the wood nymph to the ground, taking off her shirt and bra, and sucking on her boobs. Juniper cried out in pleasure, being as loud as she pleased. While playing with the C-cup breasts, Grover began humping Juniper, sending pleasure through both of them.

Finally, Grover got off the wood nymph, and the two undressed completely. They both lay down on their sides in the grass, with Grover behind Juniper. He then put his cock into Juniper's awaiting vagina, broke her hymen slowly, and then started to fuck her hard. They both moaned and Juniper kept shouting, "Fuck me, you big goat! Give me all your wood! Fuck me!"

The two of them came, and then Juniper said, "I want you to fuck me in the ass now."

Grover grabbed her butt-cheeks, spread them, and inserted his cock up her butthole. He pounded her hard, and she kept yelling, "Oh my gods. YES!"

Just before he was about to come, Grover pulled out. Juniper got on her knees and Grover stood up, masturbating over Juniper's face. He came, and spurted his semen all over the wood nymph's face.

Once Juniper managed to clean up her face, the two redressed. Juniper kissed Grover on the cheek, and the two walked out of the garden together.

**Don't forget to request some more!**


	5. Chapter 4:Poseidon and Sally

Percy shook his head. He couldn't believe he had made it to Columbus day weekend without telling Annabeth about what happened between him and Piper.

He opened the door to his mom's apartment. It didn't look like she was home at the time.

Percy did find the situation strange. Usually, when his mom knows he's coming home, she leaves out some kind of blue food for him. But there was nothing today.

Suddenly, Percy heard someone scream. "Mom!" Percy drew Riptide and ran into his mom's room.

Inside Sally Jackson was on top of Poseidon. They were both naked and having sex.

"Um..." All three of them just stared at each other for a while.

"Wanna join?" Poseidon asked.

"Dad!"

"What? I was just asking..."

But Percy considered the idea. He found himself staring at his naked mom. He couldn't push how sexy she looked out of his mind.

"Okay." Percy said.

"I don't know..." Sally said.

"It'll be fine." Poseidon assured her. Percy stripped down and got onto the bed with his parents.

Sally had them stand next to each other. She put both of their cocks in her mouth at the same time. They both grunted in pleasure. Sally deep-throated both of cocks each and swallowed each time they came in her mouth.

Then Sally gave Poseidon a tit-job. "Percy, lick my vagina." She said.

Percy went under his mom and started licking her vagina. It was huge! As he licked it, he could feel his mom shiver in pleasure. Poseidon came on Sally's tits at the same time that Sally came on Percy's face. She got up and licked her own cum off his face, and made out with him a couple of times. Then she let Percy suck and play with her tits while Poseidon fingered her. She screamed out in pleasure so loud that she almost broke Percy's eardrums. Milk poured out of her nipples, and Percy licked it up.

"I want both of your cocks in me." Sally said. Percy and Poseidon put their penis' in her vagina. It was so big that both fit with ease. Sally screamed some more as they both fucked her.

"Yes, baby! Just like that Percy! Oh, fuck!"

They kept fucking, and all if them came after a while. Then Poseidon pulled out and put his dick in Sally's asshole. She screamed as he entered and everyone resumed fucking.

After Poseidon filled Sally's asshole with his cum, Percy joined and they both fucked her in the ass. Sally screamed a lot, saying," Keep filling with your cum! Give it to me hard!"

Sally suddenly fell unconscious, and the guys took her to the bathroom, lay her in the bathtub, and started masturbating, coming in her body so much that they filled the bathtub with their cum.

"Well, son,"Poseidon said,"I should get going." With that, Poseidon left.

Percy went back and masturbated on his mom some more before going to his room and going to sleep.


End file.
